


Will you be my boyfriend?

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Texting, Tricked into dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: A text story on how Prompto tricks Noctis into dating him thanks to Ignis' help. Regis is just glad his son's pining will soon end...





	Will you be my boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on tumblr but I'm struggling to find the blog I found it on >.< I know it's a long shot but if anyone recognises the text prompt "will you go out with me?" I'll add it to the description :)
> 
> Enjoy ^.^

_[Prompto]_ Will you go out with me?

 _[Noctis]_ ...huh?  
_[Noctis]_ Was that meant for me?

 _[Prompto]_ Sorry, what did i say?

 _[Noctis]_ “Will you go out with me?”

 _[Prompto]_ Oh em gee, of course, dude!

 _[Noctis]_ What?!  
_[Noctis]_ Dude I wasn’t asking you out!  
_[Noctis]_ YOU’RE the one that asked ME out!

 _[Prompto]_ I can’t believe we’re boyfriends now!!!  
_[Prompto]_ Dude I’m so happy!!!! :D

 _[Noctis]_ Are you even reading my texts?!  
_[Noctis]_ We’re not dating!  
_[Noctis]_ You asked me out by mistake!

 _[Prompto]_ I love you too, buddy!

 _[Noctis]_ You don’t love me.  
_[Noctis]_ It’s me, Noctis!  
_[Noctis]_ N-O-C-T-I-S

 _[Prompto]_ ??

 _[Noctis]_ omg Prom…  
_[Noctis]_ I’m your friend.  
_[Noctis]_ You know… Noctis Lucis Caelum, the relucant prince?

 _[Prompto]_ Dude.  
_[Prompto]_ I know who you are.  
_[Prompto]_ I’m in love with you.  
_[Prompto]_ And I have been for years.  
_[Prompto]_ Some boyfriend I’d be if I couldn’t remember you.

 _[Noctis]_ …  
_[Noctis]_ You’re drunk aren’t you?  
_[Noctis]_ I think you should go to bed…

 _[Prompto]_ Dude, we literally just started dating.  
_[Prompto]_ There’s no way I can sleep now!

 _[Noctis]_ Goodnight -.-

 _[Prompto]_ Noct?  
_[Prompto]_ Buddy?  
_[Prompto]_ …  
_[Prompto]_ Sorry… :(

~

 _[Noctis]_ Specs you gotta help me!

 _[Ignis]_ Noct? What’s happened?!  
_[Ignis]_ Explain everything.

 _[Noctis]_ Oh.  
_[Noctis]_ I’m fine!  
_[Noctis]_ It’s nothing serious. 

_[Ignis]_ That’s a relief… Perhaps you can explain what the unnecessarily induced panic was for then?

 _[Noctis]_ I’m dating Prompto!

 _[Ignis]_ Excuse me?

 _[Noctis]_ I’m dating Prompto…  
_[Noctis]_ He asked me out  
_[Noctis]_ Except he thinks I asked him out  
_[Noctis]_ I told him I didn’t but he told me he loves me  
_[Noctis]_ I can’t dump him after that…

 _[Ignis]_ If there is ambiguity surrounding the initiation of your relationship and you’ve clarified that you didn’t ask him, then you’re not truly dating so there’s no need to concern yourself with terminating your ‘relationship’...

 _[Noctis]_ Really?

 _[Ignis]_ Most definately.

 _[Noctis]_ Thanks Specs.  
_[Noctis]_ I mean Prompto’s awesome, but we’re best friends and I gotta be a prince so…  
_[Noctis]_ Anyways yeah…  
_[Noctis]_ I love him too  
_[Noctis]_ Loads  
_[Noctis]_ but only as a brother… I think?

 _[Ignis]_ Of course.  
_[Ignis]_ Try not to let it trouble you further.

~

 _[Ignis]_ It worked.

 _[Prompto]_ OMG I’m so happy!  
_[Prompto]_ Night Iggy :D

 _[Ignis]_ Goodnight Prompto.

~

 _[Prompto]_ Good morning boyfriend <3

 _[Noctis]_ … Morning Prom

 _[Prompto]_ We should totally go on a romantic chocobo ride for two today!

 _[Noctis]_ …  
_[Noctis]_ We can go ride chocobo’s if you want

 _[Prompto]_ You’re the greatest!!  
_[Prompto]_ BTW I edited my relationship status online and tagged you <3

 _[Noctis]_ WHAT?!?!?!?!  
_[Noctis]_ YOU GOTTA TAKE THAT DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 _[Prompto]_ Why?  
_[Prompto]_ Do I embarass you?

 _[Noctis]_ What? No!  
_[Noctis]_ How could you think that?  
_[Noctis]_ It’s just my dad will KILL me!  
_[Noctis]_ I might be me, but I’m still a prince and I need approval from my dad to date someone…

 _[Prompto]_ Did you not ask him before you asked me out?

 _[Noctis]_ No. Of course I didn’t.  
_[Noctis]_ I didn’t have time!  
_[Noctis]_ … And YOU asked ME out!

~

 _[Prompto]_ OMG you were right!  
_[Prompto]_ He’s denying asking me out  
_[Prompto]_ But he’s not denying we’re dating :D

 _[Ignis]_ Excellent. I was rather confident in this plan. Well done on following through.  
_[Ignis]_ It’ll be nice to put an end to the endless pining and resume with normal activities.

 _[Prompto]_ Hehe yeah…  
_[Prompto]_ But still, thanks Iggy.  
_[Prompto]_ I’m honestly so happy :D

 _[Ignis]_ I can only imagine.

~

 _[Ignis]_ I am delighted to report that the plan has been a success.

 _[Regis]_ Finally.  
_[Regis]_ Thank you, Ignis.  
_[Regis]_ Perhaps Noctis will be easier to be around now for prolonged periods.

 _[Ignis]_ I hope so too, Your Majesty.

~

 _[Noctis]_ Prom you still there?

 _[Prompto]_ Yeah…  
_[Prompto]_ Sorry.  
_[Prompto]_ I’m getting texts from other people too >.<

 _[Noctis]_ Ah right… But you’ve got to take that down.  
_[Noctis]_ I looked at your profile…  
_[Noctis]_ I’m your ‘Adorable little choco-boyfriend?’

 _[Prompto]_ Ever since last night <3

 _[Noctis]_ Yeah…  
_[Noctis]_ But about that…

 _[Prompto]_ Yeah?

 _[Noctis]_ …

 _[Prompto]_ Baby??

~

 _[Noctis]_ IGNIS!!!!  
_[Noctis]_ IGNIS HELP!!!!!!

 _[Ignis]_ What assistance can I provide you?

 _[Noctis]_ Prompto called me baby  
_[Noctis]_ How can I dump him now?!?!?!?!?!

 _[Ignis]_ I thought we established there is no reason to dump someone who you’re not truly in a relationship with?

 _[Noctis]_ Well yeah…  
_[Noctis]_ But he still thinks we are!  
_[Noctis]_ And I’m torn!

 _[Ignis]_ How so?

 _[Noctis]_ Don’t tell him but I actually might kinda like him…  
_[Noctis]_ Last night I had a dream I kissed him  
_[Noctis]_ … And I liked it.

 _[Ignis]_ Then where lies the issue?

 _[Noctis]_ …  
_[Noctis]_ I’m not sure?  
_[Noctis]_ …  
_[Noctis]_ omg if he already thinks he’s my boyfriend then I don’t have to ask him out…

 _[Ignis]_ That is one positive of the situation.  
_[Ignis]_ Perhaps the misunderstanding is benefitial afterall? 

_[Noctis]_ Yeah maybe…  
_[Noctis]_ omg…  
_[Noctis]_ I’ve got a boyfriend o.O  
_[Noctis]_ Iggy… that means I’m dating someone…  
_[Noctis]_ …  
_[Noctis]_ I’ve never been a boyfriend before…

 _[Ignis]_ Relax and enjoy the experience.

 _[Noctis]_ …  
_[Noctis]_ I’ll try.

~

 _[Ignis]_ Noct’s reacted as expected. From here, I leave the rest to you.

 _[Prompto]_ OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG  
_[Prompto]_ I could totally hug you right now!!  
_[Prompto]_ Thank you Iggy!!!! :D

 _[Ignis]_ It’s alright and there’s no need to thank me. You are helping everyone far more than I’ve helped you.

 _[Prompto]_ … We were annoying everyone that much?

 _[Ignis]_ No. Only Noctis and his painful obliviousness to his pining for you.

 _[Prompto]_ Haha yeah he does seem worse at this than me XD

 _[Ignis]_ Far worse.

~

 _[Noctis]_ Sorry, Prom  
_[Noctis]_ I’m here

 _[Prompto]_ Dude don’t do that to me!  
_[Prompto]_ I thought I’d annoyed you!  
_[Prompto]_ <3  
_[Prompto]_ We’re good yeah?

 _[Noctis]_ Yeah…  
_[Noctis]_ … we are  
_[Noctis]_ Boyfriend <3


End file.
